Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. Important differentiators in the industry are application and network services as well as capabilities to support and scale these services. In particular, these applications and services can include accessing and managing rapidly increasing amounts of data, while also ensuring high degrees of reliability and availability. Accordingly, service providers and device manufacturers face significant technical challenges to optimizing data storage and access across large distributed storage systems.